


Right On, Mother

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguns momentos do relacionamento familiar entre Amanda e Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek pertence a Gene Roddenberry e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.
> 
> Essa é uma fic Gen, focando no relacionamento de mãe e filho entre Spock e Amanda, mas há certo conteúdo slash aqui – Spock/Kirk – como história de fundo. Nada explícito, porém. E há um pouco de SarekxAmanda, também.
> 
> Essa fanfic é cheia de SPOILERS gerais.Especificamente, para os episódios de TOS "The Cage", "Journey to Babel", "Amok Time" e "The Naked Time" para o episódio de TAS (The Animated Series) "Yesteryear", para os filmes Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Star Trek I), Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan (Star Trek II), Star Trek: The Search for Spock (Star Trek III), Star Trek: The Voyage Home (Star Trek IV), e, de certa forma, para Star Trek: The Final Frontier (Star Trek V), por conta das menções ao Sybok.
> 
> O título vem de uma música de mesmo nome um tanto rara, do David Bowie.

Quando Amanda se casou com Sarek, ela sabia que sua vida nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma. Ela sabia que teria que fazer mil restrições para se adaptar a vida em Vulcano. Sabia que teria que enfrentar olhares arrogantes e atravessados de Vulcanos que a achavam inferior, sabia que, mesmo que os Vulcanos não tivessem a deselegância humana para fofocas, que ela seria desprezada por muitos pelas costas, sem poder reagir.

Quando ela se casou com Sarek, ela sabia que não podia esperar que Sarek a amasse como um humano; ela sabia que mal poderia tocar seu marido em público sem fazê-lo desconfortável, ela sabia que não deveria esperar declarações de amor deliciosamente bobas e aleatórias. Ela sabia que Vulcanos poderiam ser possessivos e controladores com seus companheiros, e mesmo que Amanda não se encaixasse em um papel submisso, sabia que teria que calar-se sobre muitos assuntos.

Mas Amanda não se importava: ela sabia que Sarek a amava.

Ela nunca conseguia extrair de Sarek uma declaração de amor maior do que um beijo Vulcano, tão afetuoso para a espécie dele e algumas palavras simples -  _Taluhk nash-veh, ashayam_  – mas significativas. Amanda sabia que Sarek o amava, sobretudo, porque podia  _sentir;_ não apenasatravés do elo mental conjugal que compartilhavam, mas através de suas ações. Se Amanda abandonara seu planeta, sua família e vida na Terra para estar junto a ele, Sarek ousara adotar uma humana como companheira, sem se importar com as conseqüências, algo que Amanda encarava como uma rebeldia quase não-Vulcana.

Sarek poderia repetir eternamente que lógica justificava seus atos: Amanda sabia muito bem que  _Vulcanos-não-mentem_  era uma crença popular falsa.

Logo, Amanda tinha perfeita noção das restrições de sua vida, mas quando soube estar grávida, voltou a repensar em todas elas.

O sentimento maternal não era exatamente novo para Amanda; ela já considerava Sybok um filho. Mas Sybok era biologicamente Vulcano; apesar de sua estranha tendência emocional, Sybok não teria problemas com seu futuro. No entanto, seu bebê...

Seu futuro filho seria mestiço, e desde já, ela conseguia ver que sua vida não seria fácil. Para uma raça que alegava não possuir sentimentos – ou conseguir suprimi-los bem -, por vezes Vulcanos conseguiam ser terrivelmente preconceituosos e cruéis. Amanda sabia que seu filho seria subestimado, desencorajado e desafiado durante sua vida, especialmente nos seus primeiros anos.

E pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ela sentiu medo; não por ela, mas por seu filho.

Ela sabia que ele nunca poderia ser completamente humano, ou completamente Vulcano; ele pertenceria a dois mundos. Mas como ele lidaria com isso? Qual caminho ele escolheria seguir?

Amanda, então, viu-se preenchida com sentimentos de expectativa. Seu filho iria conseguir ter uma vida feliz? Qual carreira ele seguiria? Ela, um dia, veria seu filho apaixonar-se?

Sarek dizia que era ilógico fazer suposições sobre uma criança que sequer havia nascido. Amanda respondia que nem sempre lógica era a solução perfeita para tudo.

As dúvidas de Amanda continuaram durante sua gravidez. Porém, no momento em que Spock nascera, no momento em que ela sentiu pela primeira vez o bebê em seus braços, seus medos foram substituídos por um carinho de proporções impossíveis de descrever.

_Eu não sei o que você enfrentará em sua vida meu filho, mas eu estarei ao seu lado sempre que você precisar de mim._


	2. Capítulo 1- Childhood Memories

Muito antes de conhecer Sarek, um dos principais temas que Amanda discutia com seus amigos era o quão prática e correta a filosofia Vulcana era. Ela sempre repetira que era um caminho melhor que o dos humanos, ainda que tivesse seus defeitos; uma filosofia que trazia equilíbrio e serenidade que Amanda não podia deixar de admirar e, honestamente, invejar.

Depois de viver anos durante Vulcanos, sua opinião não mudara; mesmo com todas as restrições e negações, Amanda ainda achava que a filosofia lógica Vulcana era a ideal.

Exceto em momentos como esse.

Amanda exaustivamente tentara fazer com que sua mente entendesse que o fato de seu filho – seu filho de  _sete anos_  – passar dez dias sozinho, sem água, comida ou armas em um local inóspito, era  _lógico_ , mas estava além de sua compreensão entender alguma lógica nisso.

Não importava o quanto Sarek clamasse quão lógico o kahs-wan era, " _Amanda, você deve compreender a importância do kahs-wan para jovens Vulcanos, especialmente para Spock. O teste provará suas capacidades e..."._ Amanda simplesmente não podia concordar, especialmente após Spock quase ter morrido tentando provar para si mesmo que era capaz, se não fosse por I-Chayae pelo desconhecido estranhamente familiar, Selek.

Seu coração se apertou com o pensamento, e Amanda achava que não conseguiria aguentar. Se ela perdesse Spock, especialmente daquela maneira estúpida, ela sabia que nunca perdoaria Sarek, e esse simples pensamento deixava-a arrasada.

Mas, afastando isso da mente, lembrou-se que Spock estava bem, estava salvo. É claro, ele teria que repetir o teste no próximo mês, e Amanda previa que ela fosse enlouquecer durante aqueles dez dias, mas no momento ele estava em casa, perto, ao alcance de seus braços.

Não que houvesse qualquer garantia que Spock fosse aceitar seu conforto, claro.

Não fazia mais que cinco horas que Spock havia dito para ela, Sarek e Selek que ele decidira seguir a filosofia Vulcana em sua vida, e o peso de sua decisão já começava a pesar no coração de Amanda.

Como geralmente acontece com os humanos, Amanda estava dividida. Estava feliz pela escolha, pois sabia que seu filho ganharia muito ao seguir tal caminho em vida; tal modo de enxergá-la poderia lhe trazer muita paz.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela pensava em tudo o que ele perderia, reprimindo tanto sua metade humana, todas as pequenas glórias humanas que ele mesmo se privaria de conhecer, e Amanda não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco triste pela quantidade de experiências que ele não teria.

Amanda seguiu para o jardim, e encontrou Spock sentado, joelhos pressionando o peito, em frente à fonte, olhando fixamente para a água. Já era noite e ela só podia vê-lo com a luz das estrelas, e o que podia enxergar de seu rosto não denunciava muito para Amanda, mas ela conhecia seu filho, e sabia que ele não estava tão bem quanto queria aparentar.

Dando mais alguns passos, Amanda aproximou-se e se sentou ao seu lado. Spock virou a cabeça em sua direção, e então se voltou para frente, novamente encarando a água.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Amanda perguntou:

\- Spock, você está bem?

\- Eu estou em condições adequadas, mãe. – foi à resposta neutra de Spock. Amanda suspirou.

\- Meu filho, você pode ser completamente franco comigo. Eu sou sua mãe, eu nunca vou lhe julgar por algo, nem por um excesso ou nem por uma falta de emoções.

Spock permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, e Amanda já estava quase falando novamente, quando ele disse:

\- Eu estava considerando as decisões acertadas durante essa tarde, mãe. Todo o meu futuro será baseado nelas.

\- Sim, eu sei – Amanda suspirou – foi uma escolha que mudará todo o seu futuro, Spock. Espero que você se sinta bem com isso. – Amanda tentou disfarçar a preocupação e a dúvida de sua voz, mas aparentemente não conseguira, pois Spock lhe perguntou logo em seguida:

\- Mãe, você está insatisfeita com a minha decisão?

\- Não é isso, Spock – Amanda disse rapidamente – Eu apenas não tenho certeza se você realmente pensou bem antes de tomar essa decisão... não, deixe-me terminar – Amanda disse quando Spock abriu a boca para replicar – Eu sei que você pensou, mas eu não posso deixar de pensar se você não tomou essa decisão apenas para provar que você pode fazer isso, e para satisfazer o seu pai. Eu sei que você está ciente da tensão que está havendo entre Sarek e Sybok agora, e penso se você não decidiu isso apenas para não decepcionar sua herança Vulcana.

Spock permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de responder:

\- Não seria correto afirmar que minha decisão não sofreu influência de tais fatores, mãe. De fato, apesar de eu não desaprovar meu irmão e não ser particularmente contra seus ideais, eu sei que meu pai está... insatisfeito com Sybok, mesmo meu irmão sendo – Spock hesitou – completamente Vulcano. Portanto, sua afirmação está parcialmente correta, mãe.

\- Não acho que seja um motivo forte o suficiente, Spock. Eu entendo que você queira provar seu valor e conseguir a aprovação de seu pai, mas...

\- Mãe, permita-me explicar – Spock interrompeu-a gentilmente – Sim, esse é um dos motivos, mas, no entanto, não é a única base de minha decisão. Seguindo a filosofia Vulcana, serei capaz de ter um maior controle sobre minhas emoções, pois minha experiência com elas e minha incapacidade de controlá-las é bastante frustrante, portanto acredito ser a melhor solução a seguir.

\- Não posso refutar sua lógica, meu filho. – Amanda deu um sorriso triste, e um silêncio confortável voltou a se instalar entre eles.

Após alguns minutos, Amanda voltou-se novamente para Spock e perguntou:

\- Esse era o único assunto que você estava pensando, Spock?

\- Não – Spock respondeu alguns momentos depois – Eu estava pensando em I-Chaya. Eu estou perfeitamente ciente que minha decisão de sacrificá-lo com honra fora uma decisão acertada, mas ilogicamente encontro-me... sentindo a falta dele.

Aquilo quebrou o coração de Amanda, e em segundos ela pôs Spock em seus braços. Seu filho estava tendo uma perfeita e praticamente adulta conversação com ela há minutos atrás, mas naquele momento, ele era apenas um garotinho sentindo saudades do seu bichinho de estimação.

Amanda sentiu o pequeno corpo de seu filho ficar tenso, antes dele dizer:

\- Mãe, eu lhe asseguro que eu não necessito de conforto físico emocional e...

\- Mas eu necessito, tal-kam. Você pode confortar um pouco sua ilógica mãe, que está com muitas saudades de I-Chaya e precisa de um abraço para se sentir melhor?

Amanda sentiu Spock relaxar um pouco antes de ele responder:

\- É claro, mãe - e passou seus bracinhos por seu pescoço, trazendo-a para perto.

Amanda tinha os olhos úmidos, porém sorriu contra o ombro de seu filho, apertando mais seus braços ao redor dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como o Sarek explicou, kahs-wan é, como em uma definição descaradamente roubada de mim da internet, um "ritual efetivado por todo Vulcano na idade de 7 anos. Consiste em um teste de sobrevivência realizado nos desertos localizados nos arredores de Shikahr. Também é conhecido como Teste de Maturidade."
> 
> I-Chaya era o sehlat (meio que um urso de pelúcia gigante, um animal doméstico Vulcano) do Spock, que acaba morrendo para salvá-lo.
> 
> Tal-kam é um termo Vulcano para "dear" (querido/querida).
> 
> E eu amo Baby!Spock. Do fundo do meu coração :D


	3. Capítulo 2 - A Bitter-not-Sweet Taste

Quando Amanda parava para pensar em sua vida antes de Sarek, ela notava que fora uma vida satisfatória – ela sempre amou ser professora, gostava de seus amigos e parentes – mas de um modo geral, pecava em forma de emoções fortes.

Ao se casar com um Vulcano, Amanda pensou que essa ausência de fortes emoções fosse continuar, afinal, ela não deveria esperar fortes emoções de seres lógicos, certo?

_Errado. Eu não poderia estar mais errada._

De fato, Amanda achava morbidamente irônico o fato das mais intensas emoções de sua vida ter lugar em meio a uma raça que se proclamava sem emoções.

Uma lágrima quente escorreu por sua bochecha, e Amanda secou-a, surpreendendo-se ao notar que estava chorando. Mas, por uma vez, não quis tentar pretender que não estava triste, confusa, com o coração partido e dividido.

Sybok se fora.

Não que ele tivesse morrido, é claro. Ele apenas fora banido do planeta sem um convite para retorno, e todos que o conheciam deveriam evitar dizer seu nome, como se ele nunca houvesse existido.

Uma quase-morte, na opinião de Amanda.

Em um nível racional, ela entendia porque Sybok foi exilado. Ela sabia que os Vulcanos apenas desaprovavam e – talvez – desprezavam Sybok e sua escolha por emoções no lugar da lógica, mas a partir do momento em que Sybok começou a encorajar outros a desistirem da lógica e abraçarem seu lado emocional, ele se tornou uma ameaça pública.

E Vulcanos eram efetivos ao eliminar uma ameaça pública.

Amanda entendia isso, racionalmente, porém isso não a impediu de brigar com Sarek por horas, perguntando – gritando - como ele podia fazer isso com o próprio filho e recebendo apenas uma expressão em branco em resposta.

Ela sabia que estava sendo injusta, e que Sarek estava, a sua maneira, triste com tudo o que houve. Ela podia senti-lo. Porém, seu lado emocional recusava-se a escutar isso, apenas sabendo que Sybok se fora e provavelmente ela não voltaria a vê-lo nunca mais.

Sybok era praticamente um filho para ela; ele ainda era muito jovem quando Amanda se casou com Sarek, e ambos logo se tornaram extremamente próximos. Ela chegou a temer no começo que Sybok fosse encará-la friamente, apenas como a mulher que seu pai escolheu para se casar novamente, uma humana, mas seus temores logo se tornaram injustificados, pois Sybok a aceitara como uma mãe.

Por isso estava doendo tanto. Relembrando dos dias passados, agora Amanda sabia que devia ter se preocupado mais ao ouvir Sybok falando sobre Sha Ka Ree, tentar desencorajá-lo ou tentar fazer com que ele visse quão ilógica ou perigosa era tal crença, mas Amanda não percebera o perigo na época.

Agora, tudo o que podia lembrar era de Sybok. Sybok, criança, oferecendo a ela uma flor quando Sarek lhe explicou que era um gesto de gentileza para humanos; Sybok, dando um imenso sorriso quando Sarek lhe explicou que ele iria ganhar um irmão; Sybok cuidando e brincando com um Spock bebê; Sybok, adolescente, abraçando-a e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha no meio de ShiKahr, para desaprovação de todos os vulcanos ao redor; Sybok, Spock, Sarek e ela em um raro momento em família, em um confortável e inusitado silêncio; Sybok tentando convencer Spock que sua metade humana não o tornava inferior; Sybok...

\- Mãe, você está bem? – Amanda ouviu Spock perguntar atrás dela, e se assustou levemente com a voz dele.

\- Estou perfeitamente bem, meu filho. – ela disse, tentando manter a voz firme, e vibrando internamente ao consegui-lo.

Mas aparentemente, isso não fora o suficiente para convencer Spock, que logo estava a sua frente, observando seu rosto; em seguida, ele levou uma das mãos a seu rosto e secou uma lágrima que novamente Amanda sequer havia percebido que estava lá.

\- Mentir é ilógico, Mãe. Eu dificilmente consideraria chorar um estado emocional "perfeitamente bem".

Amanda deu um sorriso triste, e levantou os olhos para Spock, notando que seu filho não era mais um garoto. Spock já tinha quase a sua altura, mesmo ainda sendo jovem, e a seriedade de seu rosto lhe fazia parecer mais velho do que ele realmente era.

\- Você está correto, Spock. Eu nunca soube esconder nada de você, assim como você de mim. Eu estava pensando em Sybok.

Por alguns segundos, Amanda pode notar uma expressão de dor nos olhos castanhos de seu filho, antes de sua expressão voltar a ficar neutra.

\- Nós não deveríamos falar sobre ele. – foi a resposta neutra de Spock, mas ela pode notar que seu corpo estava tenso ao dizer tais palavras, como se elas lhe enojassem – o que, provavelmente era o caso.

\- Sim, nós não deveríamos – Amanda suspirou – mas eu não posso evitar, Spock. Eu apenas não posso evitar sentir-me magoada e triste com tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Mãe, você sabe que foi uma ação necessária e...

\- Sim, eu sei Spock. Racionalmente. Mas me convencer disso, emocionalmente, é um pouco mais difícil. E não tente mentir para mim, jovenzinho, eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você também.

Spock deu um passo para trás, colocando suas mãos atrás de suas costas, e olhou novamente para ela:

\- Devo admitir que você está correta, Mãe. Eu compreendo que as crenças e o comportamento de Sybok tornaram-se impossíveis para um convívio pacífico em nosso mundo. No entanto, compreender isso não me impede de sentir um impulso emocional e pessoal ao ocorrido.

Amanda permaneceu em silêncio, então Spock continuou:

\- Sybok era – Amanda adquiriu uma expressão dolorosa, e Spock logo corrigiu –  _é_  meu irmão. Em minha opinião, sua busca pelo Sha Ka Ree é inútil e ilógica, e sua insistência em tentar fazer outros aderirem a seu pensamento, errada. Mas devo confessar a você, Mãe: ilogicamente, já sinto a falta dele.

Amanda agora tinha consciência de que várias lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, mas não fez nada para tentar impedi-las. Spock a observava com o desconforto e aparente tristeza que qualquer adolescente humano teria ao observar sua mãe chorando.

\- Mãe, se você necessita de conforto físico emocional, você pode proceder. – Spock disse de repente, e Amanda olhou para ele espantada:

\- Spock, você está me oferecendo um abraço?

\- Eu acredito que foi isso que eu disse. – foi a resposta de Spock, que arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ela, gesto que estava cada vez mais comum para ele.

Amanda sorriu levemente, e passou seus braços pelo pescoço de seu filho, trazendo-o para mais perto. Spock passou seus braços por sua cintura e a abraçou também, sem fazer muita pressão, como se tivesse medo de machucá-la.

Amanda descansou a cabeça contra o ombro de Spock, deixando-se chorar até suas lágrimas acabarem, enquanto Spock a confortava silenciosamente. Ela sabia que a dor não passaria tão fácil, mas ter Spock ao seu lado tornava tudo melhor, e por isso, ela estava grata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sha Ka Ree é o lugar que, na mitologia Vulcana, seria o Jardim do Éden. Sybok, claro, o meio-irmão do Spock.
> 
> Gente, Sybok precisa de mais amor, viu? Não sei vocês, mas ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos, sou apaixonada por ele. Então, foi inevitável fazer um capítulo de como imaginei ter sido a reação da Amanda ao exílio do Sybok, afinal o Sybok cresceu ao lado do Spock, imagino que tenha sido um filho pra ela.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Away, But Not Apart

A principal razão para Amanda ter se casado com Sarek era o fato dela amá-lo. Sim, era  _fascinante_ viver em outro mundo, aprender tão de perto outra cultura, mas ela nunca teria mergulhado de cabeça nessa vida se não estivesse tão perdidamente apaixonada por Sarek.

Amanda o amava por tudo; pela sua curiosidade, pela sua serenidade e até pela sua teimosia irreversível, e em tantos anos de casada, seu amor não diminuiu.

Mas às vezes, ela queria poder odiar Sarek, ou ao menos, sentir indiferença. Nunca conseguia.

Tudo o que podia, por vezes, era sentir raiva e tristeza, e um sentimento de mágoa.

E essa mágoa, aliada com raiva e tristeza por seu marido ser tão estupidamente teimoso era o que dominava sua mente e coração no momento, assim como a sensação de orgulho e pesar por seu filho.

Orgulho porque seu filho, mesmo sendo tão extraordinariamente inteligente e tendo conseguido passar com louvor nos exames e sendo aceito na Academia Vulcana de Ciências, optou por declinar a Academia e dedicar seus conhecimentos a Frota Estelar, onde, Amanda sabia, a chance da hereditariedade humana de Spock serem vistas como uma fraqueza seria menor, mesmo não sendo nula.

E pesar por Sarek parecer incapaz de aceitar que Spock fizesse uma escolha na vida que contrariasse o que ele queria.

Se fizesse um esforço, Amanda até conseguia entender a ira de Sarek (embora ela negasse estar sentindo alguma emoção com o ocorrido); o fato de Spock ter sido o primeiro Vulcano a declinar a Academia não fazia exatamente bem para sua reputação, e Sarek só conseguia enxergar um ato de rebeldia nas ações de Spock. Quando Amanda lhe perguntou se ele, por um momento, se perguntou se Spock não fez uma escolha pensando em seu próprio bem e não em enfurecer ele e o Alto Conselho, ele não teve uma resposta.

Dando um longo suspiro, Amanda foi até o quarto de Spock, para conversar com ele antes de seu filho terminar de arrumar as malas para ir para a Academia da Frota Estelar.

\- Spock? – Amanda bateu na porta, recebendo um simples  _"Entre"_  como resposta.

Ao entrar, Amanda viu que Spock praticamente já terminara de arrumar seus poucos pertences, e a encarava com uma expressão em branco.

\- Você deseja algo, Mãe? – ele perguntou, após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Amanda aproximou-se e se sentou na cama, olhando para Spock antes de falar:

\- Eu apenas queria conversar com você antes de você ir embora, Spock.

Amanda percebeu todo o corpo de Spock endurecer, antes de ouvir sua resposta:

\- Meu Pai foi bastante claro ao afirmar que, contrariando sua vontade quanto a minha futura profissão, eu não devo esperar contar com apoio familiar, logo, não vejo o que mais possa ser acrescentado a esse assunto, Mãe.

\- Eu não me importo com o que seu pai disse! – Amanda declarou, com raiva – Você é meu filho, e espero que Sarek não pense nem por um momento que você não terá o meu apoio ou que eu deixarei de falar com você pela sua escolha de carreira! – Amanda disse, sem desviar os olhos de Spock.

A postura de Spock relaxou significantemente, mas ele ainda sustentava uma expressão em branco quando se sentou ao seu lado:

\- Eu estou correto em assumir que, mesmo contra a vontade de meu pai, você pretende continuar a manter contato comigo desde esse momento? – Spock disse, cautelosamente.

\- Claro que sim! Eu não sou Vulcana, Spock. Eu respeito e vivo essa filosofia de vida, mas eu nunca deixaria de falar com você. Eu já perdi Sybok, e Sarek está delirante se pensa que eu não me comunicarei com você porque ele deseja cortar laços! – foi a resposta de Amanda.

Spock continuou sério, mas Amanda o conhecia como ninguém, e ela conseguiu ver o brilho divertido em seus olhos quando ele respondeu:

\- Apesar de duvidar que meu pai encontra-se em um estado delirante no momento, eu fico... satisfeito com sua atitude, Mãe. Confesso que eu estava com certo receio ao encarar a perspectiva de suspender contato com você.

Amanda sorriu diante da quase declaração de sentimentos de Spock, e respondeu, ainda sorrindo:

\- Não pense nisso nem por um segundo! Eu quero receber suas notícias, chamadas de vídeo, cartas ou o que for, sempre que possível! E eu acho bom que você não fique muito tempo sem dar notícias, jovenzinho!

Spock arqueou uma sobrancelha, claramente divertido, antes de responder:

\- Como deseja, Mãe; a manterei informada com uma frequência satisfatória sobre os futuros eventos da minha vida.

Amanda deu uma risada silenciosa, e o silêncio permaneceu por alguns minutos, até Spock falar, levantando-se:

\- Mãe, eu devo partir agora, ou irei me atrasar. Informe minhas despedidas a meu pai, se ele assim o desejar.

\- Eu faço o ta'al para ele – Amanda disse, divertida, e antes que Spock pudesse responder, levantou-se e o abraçou.

O corpo de Spock endureceu e ele pareceu desconfortável, mas ele não a puxou para longe, e Amanda não se afastou tão cedo; fazia anos que Spock não a deixava abraçá-lo. Mas Amanda achava que merecia tão concessão dessa vez, afinal, ela ficaria anos sem vê-lo, e Spock pareceu pensar o mesmo.

Após algum tempo, ela afastou-se um pouco, mas manteve suas mãos no pescoço de seu filho, puxando-o para baixo, o que Spock permitiu - Amanda ainda não se acostumara com seu filho estar bem mais alto que ela – e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, se afastando então de vez.

\- Agora vou parar de deixá-lo desconfortável, meu filho, pode ir. Eu amo você.

Spock não respondeu, mas Amanda pode ver o canto de seus lábios torcerem-se levemente para cima, antes dele sair, dizendo:

\- Eu manterei contato, Mãe. Vida longa e próspera.

\- Paz e vida longa. – Amanda respondeu, assistindo seu filho sair pela porta tristemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta'al é a saudação Vulcana.
> 
> Yep, Spock saindo de casa... eu sempre achei que a Amanda, mesmo se adaptando ao estilo de vida Vulcana, nunca deixaria de falar com o Spock por conta do Sarek então... é.


	5. Capítulo 4 – A Good Start

Amanda estava sentada na cama, esperando a chamada de Spock. Sarek estava ausente, e ela não tinha nada para fazer enquanto esperava.

Ela observou-se, por alguns minutos, no espelho próximo a cama. Seu rosto ainda não tinha muitas rugas, mas já começava a demonstrar sinais de idade, e seus cabelos outrora castanhos já começavam a se misturar com fios cinzentos.

Amanda suspirou profundamente. Bem, ela já não era mais uma jovenzinha.

Subitamente, Amanda ouviu um suave  _"bip"_ e se posicionou na frente do monitor, apertando um botão e logo a face de seu filho apareceu.

\- Olá, Mãe. – Spock saudou-a, formalmente.

\- Olá, Spock. Alguma novidade? – Amanda estava surpresa, pois apesar de Spock contatá-la muito durante a Academia, sua frequência diminuiu gradualmente nos anos após sua formação - Já nós falamos essa semana, e você não costuma fazer muitas chamadas. Não que eu esteja reclamando – Amanda acrescentou rapidamente.

Antes de responder, Spock observou-a com os olhos brilhando com alguma emoção que Amanda não soube designar, mas apostava ser excitação e orgulho, o que viu espelhar suas próprias emoções após ele termina de falar:

\- De fato, eu tenho uma novidade, Mãe. Fui designado como oficial de ciências a bordo da nave estelar USS Enterprise, sob o comando do Capitão Christopher Pike.

Amanda ficou por silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de dizer com afobação:

\- Spock, isso é maravilhoso, meu filho! Eu me sinto tão orgulhosa por você. Qual é a missão da nave? Quando ela será posta no espaço?

\- A missão da Enterprise é, essencialmente, exploração espacial. Contaremos com um grande número de passageiros; a Enterprise é uma nave de grande porte. Não há um tempo designado para a missão: a Enterprise deverá continuar com a exploração espacial por muitos anos, com, logicamente, pausas para manutenção e troca de tripulação. – Spock disse com sua normal expressão em branco, mas Amanda pode ver que seus olhos ainda brilhavam com excitação.

\- Eu nem tenho palavras, Spock; estou tão feliz por você! Eu já ouvi falar do Capitão Pike, e o que ouvi me faz acreditar que ele é um ótimo capitão. Quem é o Primeiro Oficial?

Amanda observou Spock adquirir uma expressão pensativa antes de responder:

\- Eu não sei o nome da Primeira Oficial, Mãe, pois quando eu conversei com o Capitão Pike mais cedo, ele apenas referiu-se a ela como  _"Number One"._ Porém confesso que estou particularmente curioso com a perspectiva de trabalhar com ela. Segundo as informações que Capitão Pike me passou, ela parece ter um raciocínio extremamente lógico e, com as palavras do Capitão Pike,  _"ela é tão fria que quase a tomo por uma Vulcana, por vezes, mas ela é uma excelente oficial e uma mulher encantadora, muito inteligente e bonita."_  Na verdade, Capitão Pike demonstrou uma enorme e quase ilógica fascinação por ela durante nossa conversação, o que contribuiu para aumentar minha curiosidade.

Amanda sorriu amplamente; seu filho era um gênio em muitos departamentos, mas ainda falhava em entender mecânicas simples de relacionamentos humanos.

\- Eu acredito que consigo entender a 'fascinação' do Capitão Pike com sua Number One, Spock. Mas saiba que eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, meu filho. Sei que você fará o seu melhor, mas não consigo deixar de lhe desejar boa sorte; considere uma falha humana.

O brilho divertido voltou aos olhos de Spock, que respondeu em seguida:

\- Eu agradeço, Mãe. Eu lhe darei mais detalhes conforme eu puder divulgá-los a você. Spock desliga. – e tela ficou negra, Amanda encarando-a com um sorriso bobo nos lábios; seu garotinho realmente crescera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A época do Capitão Pike... e alguém notou minha não-tão-sutil dica de Pike/Number One? Não pude evitar, eu simplesmente adoro eles.


	6. Capítulo 5 – Shore Leave

\- É realmente bom ter você por aqui, Spock. É tão raro você fazer visitas pessoalmente! – disse Amanda, sem tentar esconder sua felicidade em rever seu filho.

\- Minhas obrigações como oficial da Frota me impedem de fazer constantes visitas, Mãe, mas eu estou... contente em revê-la. – disse Spock, olhando com mal disfarçado interesse tudo ao seu redor. ShiKahr não havia mudado muito – nada – mas Spock estava longe de casa há muito tempo.

\- Como estão indo as reformas na Enterprise? – Amanda perguntou, após alguns momentos em silêncio.

\- Estão de acordo com o esperado, Mãe. Acredito que, dentro do prazo de dois meses estaremos de volta ao espaço. Voltaremos com a mesma tripulação, mas isso é apenas temporário; quase toda a tripulação será alterada dentro de um ano.

Amanda o encarou com um ar interrogativo, e Spock respondeu em seguida:

\- Capitão Pike e Number One irão servir em outra nave. Duas diferentes naves, se me lembro corretamente. Teremos novos engenheiros, novos tenentes, novos membros na equipe médica e um novo capitão. De fato, acredito que sou um dos poucos antigos membros da tripulação que permanecerá.

\- Capitão Pike estará em outra nave... então, quem será seu capitão? – perguntou Amanda, sem disfarçar a curiosidade da voz.

\- Meu novo capitão chama-se James T. Kirk. Segundos os registros, ele é ainda jovem, mas muito competente. Estou curioso com a perspectiva de trabalhar com ele.

\- Eu acredito não conhecê-lo, mas esse nome não é desconhecido a mim. – Amanda disse, franzindo a testa.

\- Talvez você tenha ouvido falar de seu pai; nos registros, George Kirk é mencionado como um excelente oficial.

\- Acho que foi isso mesmo – Amanda disse, sorrindo – e quem será Primeiro Oficial da nave após as mudanças daqui a um ano?

Spock parou momentaneamente e arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela:

\- Eu tenho novas funções na Enterprise, que incluem o posto de Oficial Chefe de Ciências e Primeiro Oficial, Mãe.

Amanda abriu a fechou a boca, e teve que fazer força para deter-se de abraçar Spock em público e embaraçá-lo, então se controlou, pois estavam quase chegando em casa; porém, não pode deter uma exclamação chocada e um sorriso, que Spock observou com um olhar divertido.

Andaram por alguns momentos em silêncio, até chegarem a casa. Spock observou tudo com um olhar quase nostálgico, e parou ao lado da fonte que ele tanto gostava de estar quando era pequeno. Amanda parou ao seu lado, e, sem dar-lhe tempo para reagir, deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

Spock ficou tenso por alguns momentos, mas deixou-a lhe abraçar. Pouco depois, Amanda afastou-se:

\- Me desculpe por embaraçar você Spock, mas eu precisava demonstrar meu orgulho e alegria por você de forma... física.

\- Você não me embaraçou, Mãe – Spock disse com um de seus braços ainda ao redor dela, como se não tivesse notado o gesto – Apenas me fez inconfortável.

Amanda deu-lhe um tapa de leve nos ombros:

\- É sua punição por ficar tanto tempo sem aparecer.

Spock arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Sarek apareceu na porta. Amanda sentiu o corpo de Spock endurecer e ele rapidamente tirar seu braço dela. Sarek e Spock se encararam por um momento, e Sarek entrou sem dizer uma palavra, como se não houvesse visto Spock. Amanda suspirou, e olhou para seu filho:

\- Quando você e seu pai voltarão a se falar, Spock?

\- Quando eu o tentei, meu Pai deixou bem claro que seu desejo de manter-se afastado não cessou, portanto não vejo lógica em fazer uma nova tentativa. – Spock disse, sua voz sem emoção.

\- Spock, isso foi há mais de dez anos atrás! – Amanda sacudiu a cabeça, irritada. – Tenho certeza que se você for mais insistente, e...

\- Não tenho desejo em discutir mais esse assunto, Mãe. – Spock cortou-a, friamente, e Amanda suspirou de novo: o que ela fizera pra merecer dois homens tão irritantemente teimosos e parecidos em sua vida?

\- Certo, Spock, mas nossa conversa não acabou definitivamente. Venha para dentro, você pode deixar suas coisas em seu antigo quarto – Amanda disse, com a intenção de aliviar o clima, e ficou feliz quando Spock pareceu aceitar sua tentativa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeira menção ao Jim, mas no próximo capítulo, finalmente terá uma cena da época onde a série se passa.


	7. Capítulo 6 – In Between Days

\- Mãe? Você está bem?

Amanda acordou com um sobressalto, e por alguns segundos perdeu completamente a noção de tempo, até ir lembrando-se dos acontecimentos.

_Conferência. Enterprise. Spock. Capitão Kirk. Ataque de coração em Sarek. Ataque ao Capitão Kirk. Spock se recusando a cooperar. Ela perdendo a cabeça. Recuperação parcial do Capitão. Spock ajudando Sarek. Fim da cirurgia. Sarek bem._

\- Mãe?

Amanda notou que Spock estava falando com ela, e sua voz carregava um traço de preocupação, e então ela deu-se conta que deveria responder:

\- Olá, Spock. Eu estou bem. – sorriu.

Spock apenas a encarou, sua expressão, como de costume, não revelando nada. Amanda, talvez pela primeira vez durante aquela longa viagem, observou-o bem; Spock parecia cansado, mas parecia bem. Fisicamente, ele já não era mais um garoto; era, por completo, um homem.

Amanda suspirou.

_Estou ficando velha._

\- Você adormeceu. – Spock disse, atraindo de novo sua atenção - Acredito que seria melhor para você voltar a seus aposentos e tentar descansar, Mãe. Eu posso acompanhá-la.

\- Não, eu penso que gostaria de ficar com seu pai, Spock, e...

\- Dr. McCoy esteve aqui há pouco – Spock interrompeu-a – e, relutante, me liberou para voltar ao meu posto e sair da Enfermaria. O Capitão ainda deverá permanecer aqui por algumas horas, assim como Sarek. Ele também informou que ambos ficaram adormecidos nessas horas, logo, é ilógico para você permanecer aqui, quando você está visivelmente em necessidade de descanso, Mãe.

\- Eu nunca consegui realmente contrariar sua lógica, meu filho – Amanda disse, sorrindo, e aceitou a mão que Spock ofereceu-a, lançando um último olhar a Sarek. Dr. McCoy estava na outra sala, de costas para ele. Ao perceber outra presença na sala, começou a falar:

\- Spock, você recebeu alta, mas eu não quero que você faça sérios esforços, entendeu? Eu não me importo se a sua maldita biologia maluca acelerou sua recuperação, você apenas passou por uma séria cirurgia, e... – Dr. McCoy parou ao se virar, e ver Amanda ao lado de Spock – Sra. Sarek. –McCoy a cumprimentou, um pouco sem jeito.

\- Apenas Amanda, doutor. – Amanda sorriu para ele – E eu confesso também que a biologia Vulcana sempre foi algo além da minha compreensão, especialmente quando Spock era criança.

Amanda observou o doutor sorrir e estar inclinado a perguntar algo, mas antes que ele pudesse falar, Spock disse:

\- Doutor, com sua permissão, eu estou levando-a de volta aos aposentos dela e de meu Pai.

McCoy lançou um olhar a Spock, mas respondeu com um tom professional:

\- Sim, claro. Desde que o embaixador entrou aqui, você praticamente não saiu por um minuto, madame. Você precisa descansar. E você também, Spock. Jim não vai acordar por algumas horas, logo você não precisa ficar perturbando minha Enfermaria.

Amanda notou a pequena provocação nas palavras do médico, mas Spock apenas inclinou a cabeça e andou em direção a porta. Amanda o seguiu, e logo estavam nos aposentos de Amanda e Sarek.

Após entrarem, Spock fez menção a sair, mas Amanda falou, antes que ele pudesse sair:

\- Spock, você poderia ficar um pouco? Eu queria conversar com você.

Spock não respondeu, mas voltou-se e se sentou na cama, ao lado dela:

\- Meu turno na nave começará em uma hora e aproximadamente sete minutos, então acredito termos tempo para uma conversação.

\- Ótimo – Amanda suspirou – Spock, eu queria, primeiramente... me desculpar. Eu fui injusta com você e eu não deveria ter te agredido. – Amanda ruborizou-se com a lembrança. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia antes agredido seu filho fisicamente. Ela não possuía força para sequer machucá-lo levemente, porém o ato de ter tentado lhe incomodava profundamente.

\- Desculpas são desnecessárias, Mãe. Eu sei que você estava preocupada e emocionalmente instável no momento, e que minha não imediata colaboração só contribuiu para intensificar tal estado. – foi a resposta polida de Spock.

\- Não é exatamente assim, meu filho – Amanda voltou a falar – Mas, eu só queria lhe dizer que eu sei que você se importa e que estava se importando. Que eu sei que você estava cumprindo suas obrigações, por mais difícil que fosse para eu entender. E que sim, eu ficaria magoada e irritada com você por muito tempo, mas eu nunca conseguiria te odiar para sempre, Spock, de maneira alguma.

Spock ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e Amanda observou-o: se ela não soubesse que ele estava esgotado, sua aparência poderia dizê-lo, ao menos para ela, que o conhecia tão bem.

\- Como eu disse, eu não acho que desculpas sejam necessárias, mas se para você a são, eu as aceito, Mãe.

Amanda sorriu, e após alguns segundos, perguntou:

\- Eu espero que após isso, você e Sarek voltem ao menos a se comunicar em níveis aceitáveis para pai e filho, ou você vai continuar sem falar com ele?

\- Meu pai foi quem objetou a minha escolha de carreira e quis interromper comunicações familiares e não o contrário, Mãe. Se Sarek estiver disposto a retomá-las, eu também estou.

\- Se ele não estiver disposto agora, eu mesma faço questão de matá-lo. – Amanda resmungou – Eu sei que você já me falou, mas quando seu pai e seu capitão serão liberados da enfermaria?

\- Em aproximadamente 7.5 horas, se os remédios para induzir sono do Dr. McCoy funcionarem corretamente. – Spock respondeu.

\- Ótimo, eu realmente quero falar com seu pai, e agradecer seu capitão por tudo e...

\- Agradecer por que, Mãe? – Spock arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Amanda, sem saber direito o porquê, teve a nítida sensação de que falara demais.

\- Por ele ter lhe liberado do dever, mesmo não estando completamente recuperado. – Amanda disse, cautelosamente, e observou um músculo do maxilar de Spock endurecer visivelmente:

\- De fato? – Spock disse, e então continuou, em tom mais baixo. – Me pergunto porque ele fez isso. Tais ações poderiam ter prejudicado a nave, e a sua saúde.

\- Ele me falou que vocês são amigos, mas não discuta com ele por conta disso, certo? Ele fez isso pensando no seu bem, e agora tanto ele, quanto seu pai e a nave estão fora de perigo. – Amanda disse, e tranqüilizou-se ao perceber Spock relaxar novamente.

\- Não planejava 'discutir' com o Capitão, Mãe. Só estava recordando que eu já disse a ele em 67 ocasiões que, como Primeiro Oficial, eu devo priorizar a vida do Capitão e não a minha própria. É meu dever como oficial protegê-lo, mas Jim pode ser muito... obstinado quando o quer. – Spock disse, em tom de quem encerra o assunto, e Amanda, mesmo estranhando sua postura, resolveu falar sobre algo que a estava incomodando em semanas:

\- No final do mês passado, T'Pau foi nos visitar, Spock.

\- De fato? – Spock perguntou cauteloso.

\- Sim, ela nos informou sobre seu casamento abortado com T'Pring. – Spock permaneceu em silêncio, então Amanda continuou – Eu sinto muito, Spock.

\- Não o faça, Mãe; a conexão entre T'Pring e mim nunca fora forte. Nosso elo era existente apenas por razões culturais e biológicas, então confesso estar aliviado quanto à quebra de nossa união. – foi a resposta sem emoção de Spock.

\- Eu nunca me conformei com a ideia de você ter sido unido a ela com sete anos – Amanda falou, e então finalmente expressou sua dúvida – T'Pau não quis nos explicar a situação completamente por não querer quebrar o sigilo, mas ela nos informou que você estava atravessando o plak tow durante a cerimônia. Spock, como você conseguiu sobreviver sem – Amanda hesitou – acasalar?

Spock pareceu tão desconfortável quanto um adolescente, e Amanda não deixou de notar suas bochechas adquirindo um tom mais verde que o normal, e teve vontade de revirar os olhos; Vulcanos e seu puritanismo em relação ao Pon Farr.

\- De fato, após T'Pring invocar seu direito pelo Kal-if-fee, eu comecei a experimentar o plak tow.

Antes que Spock pudesse continuar, Amanda disse:

\- T'Pau nos falou que houve o Kal-if-fee, mas recusou-se a dizer com quem você lutou,e porque você não oficializou sua união com T'Pring, tendo sido o campeão.

\- T'Pring escolhera Capitão Kirk como seu campeão. O Capitão e Dr. McCoy estavam presentes na cerimônia como meus convidados. Como depois vim a descobrir, no meio da luta, Dr. McCoy foi autorizado a aplicar no Capitão um suposto composto de tri-ox para ajudá-lo a se movimentar melhor na atmosfera de Vulcano, porém o que ele injetou foi um paralisador neural. Na ocasião, porém, eu estava alheio a tais fatos.

Amanda franziu a testa, e Spock continuou:

\- No auge do plak tow, eu estava em chamas por dentro, e não foi difícil sobrepujar o Capitão, com minha força superior e sua desvantagem atmosférica. Porém, no momento em que pensei ter assassinado o Capitão, minha mente se libertou das chamas do Pon Farr. Eu liberei T'Pring do compromisso – ela parecia ter uma fascinação mútua com Stonn – e voltei para a nave, disposto a renunciar meu posto, porém encontrei o Capitão vivo. Eu confesso não ter entendido completamente como eu consegui passar pelo Pon Farr sem acasalar, mas acredito ser um fato relacionado à minha herança mixada.

Amanda encarou Spock com choque por alguns minutos, até exclamar:

\- Isso deveria ser virtualmente impossível, Spock! Sua fisiologia é essencialmente Vulcana, e você não foi poupado de experimentar o Pon Farr. Já ouvi falar que é possível um Vulcano sair do plak tow por assassinar de forma não intencional sua companheira de elo, porém nesse caso...

Amanda calou-se imediatamente, percebendo o que acabara de falar.

\- Spock – Amanda começou, cautelosamente – Você e seu Capitão estão... ligados?

A expressão de Spock foi quase cômica ao assumir um ar chocado:

\- Certamente não, Mãe. Posteriormente, alguns anciões me comunicaram que eu e o Capitão temos um elo natural, raro, porém não impossível. Mas lhe asseguro que não estamos ligados em outros termos. De fato, o Capitão sequer sabe dos pormenores da existência desse elo primário; como não temos e não iremos ter uma ligação maior, não vejo necessidade.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Amanda, antes dela responder:

\- Vejo negações e conclusões muito rápidas de sua parte, Spock. Estranhamente, isso me lembra da época em que seu pai e eu éramos apenas amigos e ele negava existir qualquer outra coisa entre nós.

Se antes Spock estava ligeiramente corado, ele agora estava completamente verde; Amanda riu abertamente.

\- Mãe, o que você está sugerindo é...

\- Tudo bem meu filho, eu vou parar de embaraçá-lo. – Spock quase suspirou em alívio, e Amanda lembrou-se das indagações que costumava fazer quando Spock ainda não havia nascido; pelo visto, chegara o dia em que veria seu filho apaixonado – Estou contente por você ter um amigo. Só queria lhe dizer que, às vezes, amizades podem sair do caminho platônico, e caso isso um dia aconteça, não descarte de imediato.

Spock abriu a boca para responder, mas Amanda foi mais rápida:

\- Vou deixá-lo descansar um pouco antes de você assumir seu posto, Spock. Eu também preciso descansar um pouco. Até mais meu filho, eu amo você.

Spock, ainda um pouco corado, levantou-se da cama, mas pareceu mudar de ideia e voltou-se para Amanda novamente:

\- Mãe, no primeiro ano de missão dessa nave com essa nova tripulação, nós enfrentamos uma situação inusitada. Para resumir, houve uma espécie de "epidemia" a bordo da Enterprise, que nos fazia manifestar desejos secretos e medos reprimidos. No meu caso, minhas emoções ficaram fora de controle.

Amanda olhou tristemente para Spock; ela teve noção de quão difícil devia ter sido tal situação para ele.

\- Me recordo que eu experimentei uma espécie de... colapso emocional. Eu estava com Jim na ocasião, e me lembro de dizer para ele que me arrependia de nunca ter dito  _"eu te amo"_ para minha mãe.

Amanda o encarou, as feições abertas em claro choque:

\- Tendo em vista sua presença aqui, minha metade Vulcana resolveu satisfazer minha metade humana, por uma vez; eu amo você, Mãe. – Spock, então, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu do quarto com tamanha velocidade que Amanda mal registrou.

Amanda ficou por alguns minutos encarando o nada, até deitar-se na cama, ainda em choque.

Os últimos dias haviam sido terrivelmente estressantes, e ela chorara por várias vezes, onde ninguém podia ver.

Agora, porém, ela não se importaria que alguém a visse chorando, pois eram provavelmente as lágrimas mais alegres que ela derramava em anos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pon farr, como vocês provavelmente sabem, é o ciclo reprodutivo (?) Vulcano, que ocorre de sete em sete anos. Plak tow é a febre do sangue, último estágio do pon farr. Kal-if-fee é o desafio, que a noiva Vulcana tem o direito de invocar na cerimônia de casamento.
> 
> Eu não inventei a história de já haver um elo existente entre o Kirk e o Spock. Na novelização do Star Trek: The Motion Picture, escrita pelo Roddenberry, o Spock, em determinada hora, realmente escuta os pensamentos do Kirk (que está na Terra) em Vulcano, porque já existia essa ligação entre eles. Cof cof canon cof cof.
> 
> Primeira dica de K/S :-) como eu disse, vão ser leves as menções nessa história, mas não poderia deixar de incluir meu casal favorito.
> 
> Fiquei com medo de ter deixado o Spock OOC nessa última parte, talvez eu o tenha feito, mas eu queria muito por essa parte, então... :|
> 
> Ah, 'In Between Days' é o nome de uma música do The Cure. The Cure, infelizmente, não me pertence.


	8. Capítulo 7 – Running Wild

\- Você está me dizendo que saiu da Frota Estelar?

Amanda abriu e fechou a boca por duas vezes, tentando pensar em algo mais para dizer, mas estava surpresa demais para fazê-lo.

\- Eu acredito que foi isso que eu disse, Mãe. – veio a resposta fria de Spock.

\- Mas... por quê, Spock? Tantos anos servindo, e você nunca teve sequer uma queixa, especialmente após servir com James Ki...

\- Foi uma decisão pessoal, Mãe. Peço que a respeite.

\- Se você acha que vai escapar me dizendo para não se meter na sua vida, você está muito errado! – Amanda disse, irritada. Spock achava que poderia fazê-la ouvir tal notícia para depois mandar ela não se meter em sua vida?

Spock pareceu considerar suas palavras por alguns segundos, para então responder:

\- Após longa reflexão, eu decidi que meu melhor curso de ação seria deixar a Frota Estelar, pois eu gostaria de tentar aplicar-me aos ensinamentos do Kolinahr.

Se antes Amanda estava surpresa, agora ela estava chocada.

\- Kolinahr? Mas... por que agora, Spock? Por que você quer suprimir todas as suas emoções depois de tantos anos?

\- Como eu disse, foi uma decisão pessoal e peço que a respeite, Mãe. – Spock disse, sua voz novamente livre de qualquer emoção.

\- Eu respeito, Spock – Amanda suspirou – eu sempre vou respeitar as decisões que você tomar. Eu só gostaria de entender o porquê, e por que agora.

Spock permaneceu em silêncio por muito tempo, e Amanda achou que ele não iria realmente lhe falar nada, até ele responder:

\- Após conviver por tanto anos com humanos, vi-me confrontado com emoções com as quais não sei controlar ou corresponder completamente, o que é inaceitável para mim. Eu espero que, aplicando-me ao Kolinahr, não tenha mais dificuldade nesse curso de ação.

\- Isso tem a ver com James Kirk, não tem Spock? – veio a pergunta gentil de Amanda.

Silêncio.

\- Spock, eu não tentarei persuadi-lo do contrário, eu apenas gostaria de entender o que você está pensando. – Amanda tentou novamente.

\- Embora não tenha sido a única razão – Spock começou hesitante – devo admitir que sim, James Kirk é uma das razões pela qual eu tomei essa decisão.

\- O que aconteceu entre vocês para fazer você tomar uma decisão tão séria como o Kolinahr, Spock?

Amanda observou Spock parecer inconfortável, mas por fim, ele decidiu falar:

\- Como vejo que será impossível retê-la de fazer questionamentos, Mãe, acredito oferecer-lhe uma explicação é a melhor maneira para encerrá-los. Quando estávamos próximos de encerrar nossa missão de cinco anos, Jim confessou-me que ele possuía certas... emoções por mim. Durante nossos anos servindo juntos, eu penso que talvez possa tê-lo encorajado a nutrir tais sentimentos, com palavras e ações, fato que profundamente me envergonha. Eu não posso retribuir os sentimentos que ele nutre por mim, Mãe, e permanecer por perto me pareceu inaceitável.

Amanda tentou processar tudo o que Spock disse em segundos, mas tinha algo em seu discurso que simplesmente não se encaixava:

\- Spock, se você não pode retribuir os sentimentos dele, então por que você quer aplicar-se ao Kolinahr e se destituir de todas as suas emoções?

Amanda imaginou se era impressão sua ou Spock realmente parecia um pouco mais verde quando respondeu:

\- Embora eu deva confessar que eu nutra certa... afeição por ele, não seria correto, Mãe. Um arranjo entre nós seria insatisfatório e insuficiente para ambos, então conclui que o único caminho lógico a seguir era me libertar dessas emoções, mas lhe asseguro que não é o meu único motivo.

Amanda encarou-o por alguns momentos, tentando acreditar que aquela era a mesma pessoa que há poucos anos atrás, havia admitido que a amava.

\- Nunca pensei que diria isso um dia, mas sua lógica não soa muito bem para mim, Spock. O que realmente me parece é que você sente muito mais do que certas afeições, e está com medo – sim,  _medo_ , não me olhe com essa cara – de enfrentar essas emoções, por isso prefere eliminá-las.

\- Mãe, eu lhe asseguro...

\- Spock, não – Amanda interrompeu – eu não vou tentar fazer com que você mude de ideia. Como eu disse, eu sempre te respeitei, você é adulto e responsável pelas suas escolhas. Eu apenas gostaria que uma vez na vida você pudesse se sentir bem consigo mesmo.

\- Se sentir "bem" é um estado relativo, conforme observei durante esses anos, Mãe.

\- Sim, é – Amanda sorriu tristemente – mas como eu disse, é apenas um desejo. A vida é sua e são suas escolhas a fazer. Eu apenas acho que você vai se arrepender, mas... é algo que você precisará descobrir sozinho.

Com essas palavras, Amanda virou-se e voltou para dentro de casa, se sentindo triste, velha e cansada demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolinahr é um treinamento rigoroso Vulcano, onde todas as emoções são suprimidas e a lógica é a aceitação total.
> 
> Não é minha parte favorita, mas aqui está, necessária. Running Wild é o nome de uma música do Roxy Music, que também não me pertence. ):


	9. Capítulo 8 - I Just Want To See The Boy Happy

\- Após os últimos eventos, acredito que você encontra-se imaginando uma explicação para o meu recente comportamento, Mãe. – essas foram as primeiras palavras que Spock disse a Amanda quando ele entrou na sala onde ela estava esperando-o.

\- Bom dia para você também, Spock – Amanda arqueou uma sobrancelha, arte que dominara após passar tanto tempo entre Vulcanos – E pode apostar. Imaginando não é nem o começo; eu estou morrendo de curiosidade.

Spock se moveu para se sentar ao seu lado, no pequeno e desconfortável sofá que havia na sala.

\- Não acredito que alguém possa morrer por sentir extensivamente uma emoção tal qual curiosidade. – Spock respondeu-a secamente, o que fez Amanda revirar os olhos antes de responder:

\- Oh, apenas  _não_ , Spock. Não tente desviar o assunto; primeiramente, você desiste da Frota Estelar para se aplicar ao Kolinahr. Após anos de aprimoramento, vieram me contar que no momento crucial da cerimônia, você largou o Kolinahr e decidiu se alistar novamente na Frota Estelar e que você estava novamente a bordo da Enterprise. Curiosidade é apenas normal nesse caso.

\- Entendo – disse Spock, embora seu tom não parecesse muito convencido – E imagino que foi por isso que você veio me visitar aqui na Terra, Mãe?

\- Você imaginou certo, Spock; conte-me tudo. – Amanda disse.

\- De fato eu estava próximo a completar o Kolinahr; porém, naquele momento, minha mente experimentou emoções como medo – eu pressenti uma ameaça ao planeta Terra – e naquele momento eu também senti os pensamentos do capitão Kirk por alguns segundos, além de sentir uma espécie de... chamado, que eu não conseguira reconhecer na ocasião.

Amanda abriu a boca e fechou-a novamente, surpresa; isso definitivamente não era o que ela estava esperando. Mas ela calou-se, e Spock procedeu em sua narrativa, explicando a ela que quando a anciã tocara sua mente e lhe dissera que sua resposta estava em outro lugar, ele não vira nenhuma outra lógica alternativa senão seguir seus pensamentos. Spock também lhe contou sobre sua chegada na Enterprise e o que aparentemente lhe "chamara" em Vulcano, algo que Amanda não entendeu bem de imediato, mas que Spock chamou de V'Ger.

\- Foi uma experiência estimulante, Mãe. Era como se, de alguma forma, V'Ger se comunicasse comigo. É claro que de uma forma limitada e insatisfatória, por isso eu decidira então tentar estabelecer um elo mental com V'Ger.

\- Spock! – Amanda abriu a boca, em horror – Para alguém que clama ser regido pela lógica, você certamente não age como tal! Deus, os perigos que havia nisso...

\- Eu estava ciente, Mãe – Spock interrompeu-a gentilmente – Mas eu precisava de respostas. E as que eu encontrei foram... reveladoras.

\- O que você descobriu, Spock?

Spock não respondeu de imediato; pareceu refletir por alguns segundos, até se virar para ela e dizer:

\- Seria mais fácil lhe mostrar, Mãe. – e levantou uma das mãos, em um convite silencioso.

Arregalando os olhos, Amanda perguntou:

\- Você realmente está oferecendo um elo mental, Spock? Você e eu nunca compartilhamos a mente!

\- Realmente nunca o fizemos, Mãe, mas não tenho objeções de fazê-lo neste momento, se você também não as tiver.

\- Não mesmo – Amanda sorriu – Pode fazê-lo, Spock.

Amanda sentiu os dedos de seu filho se moverem em sua face, e então mal ouviu ele sussurrar:

\- Minha mente para a sua mente. Seus pensamentos para os meus pensamentos.

_Nossos pensamentos juntos, nossas mentes unidas..._

_Amanda piscou, tentando se acostumar à estranha sensação; apesar de já ter entrado em elos com Sarek, era algo novo entrar em um com Spock. Ela percebeu a presença mental de Spock puxá-la para perto dele, e ele não precisou lhe explicar que ele estava dando a ela acesso as suas memórias e sensações com_ _V'Ger. Sua presença mental deu permissão a Spock, e então..._

_A primeira sensação que Amanda registrou foi o frio. Frio e racionalidade puras, incorruptíveis._

_Então, o que a inundou foi a lógica. Lógica que ela nunca experimentara, nem mesmo após viver uma vida ao lado de Vulcanos. E então..._

_Conhecimento._

_A sensação era esmagadora, opressiva. Amanda achou que sua mente fosse explodir, tão forte era o conhecimento, tão expansivo eram os limites desse ser._

_E no entanto..._

_Em um instante, a sensação esmagadora se foi, e o frio voltou junto a ele um terrível vazio. Amanda então percebeu a realização de Spock; um ser que possuía conhecimentos tão vastos sobre o universo, era completamente ignorante em um pequeno fator, chamado emoções._

_Amor, piedade, medo, carinho, amizade, ódio, raiva; todas essas sensações eram um completo mistério para_ _V'Ger._

_Conhecimento puro, maciço. Tecnologia inimaginável,_ _V'Ger era uma máquina viva procurando respostas e incapaz de dar um sentido a toda informação armazenada dentro de si._

_V'Ger não tinha emoções. V'Ger era vazio._

Spock gentilmente quebrou o elo, e Amanda voltou a si, respirando pesadamente. Ao notar isso, Spock disse:

\- Peço desculpas se as sensações lhe oprimiram, Mãe. Eu tentei lhe mostrar apenas as sensações de forma leve para elas não lhe oprimirem, mas não sei se consegui completo sucesso em tal tarefa.

\- Eu me senti oprimida nas sensações apenas durante alguns instantes, Spock, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Mas agora eu entendo porque você preferiu me mostrar ao invés de contar. E admito que eu gostei de compartilhar um elo mental com você, meu filho.

Spock assentiu, um canto de seus lábios subindo quase imperceptivelmente.

\- Meus pensamentos são similares aos seus nesse assunto, Mãe. Agora que você entende o que eu senti em meu elo com V'Ger, será mais fácil contar as minhas próximas ações.

Amanda assentiu silenciosamente, e Spock se pôs a falar:

\- Você, mais do que qualquer outro indivíduo, sabe que eu fui uma criança nascida de dois mundos, Mãe. Você sabe que nunca houve entendimento ou paz para mim; minha vida e consciência sempre fora uma constante guerra de metades, lógica e emoção, minha metade humana em constante conflito com minha metade Vulcana. Desde o momento em que escolhi reger minha vida de acordo com a filosofia Vulcana, eu tentei ao máximo reprimir minha metade humana, nem sempre conseguindo.

\- Quando eu estava na Enterprise, eu  _sentia_ , Mãe. Eu apreciava muitas pessoas em nossa tripulação. Apreciava tocar com Miss Uhura enquanto ela cantava, eu apreciava a cordialidade da tripulação da ponte, eu apreciava os meus ilógicos debates com o doutor McCoy e, principalmente, eu apreciava o meu capitão, em mais de uma maneira.

Spock parou por alguns momentos, como se procurasse palavras, então continuou:

\- Quando você me disse há alguns anos atrás que eu estava com medo de encarar minhas emoções, você estava absolutamente certa, Mãe. Eu admito que sentia receio pela força de meus sentimentos, e confesso que eu acreditava que a satisfação que eles pudessem me trouxessem não era motivo válido para deixar-me guiar por eles. Foi então que eu resolvi renunciar a tudo e seguir o caminho da pura lógica.

\- Como já lhe expliquei, eu não consegui encerrar o Kolinahr pois, de fato, minhas respostas estavam em outro lugar. Após meu elo mental com V'ger, eu perdi minha consciência. Quando eu acordei na enfermaria, Jim, dr. McCoy e dra. Chapel estavam lá, e eu finalmente havia entendido e aceitado, Mãe.

\- Aceitado o que, Spock? – disse Amanda, pois ela queria que Spock dissesse tudo com todas as letras, para que não houvesse mais enganos.

\- Eu havia entendido que eu possuía sentimentos, e que a minha resposta não era me livrar deles; a única resposta que obtive em tal experiência foi que eu deveria aceitar meus próprios sentimentos. Aceitar minha afeição por tantos humanos que conheci na Enterprise, aceitar a amizade que sentia por alguns, e aceitar o que eu sentia por Jim. Aceitá-lo como meu t'hy'la, e deixá-lo saber disso.

\- Seu t'hy'la? Em qual dos vários significados da palavra você diz isso, Spock? – Amanda perguntou, sem esconder o sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Em todos eles, Mãe. É o que Jim significa para mim. Meu amigo, meu irmão não sanguíneo, meu – Spock corou levemente antes de continuar – amante. Meu companheiro, e como Jim definiu quando eu lhe disse isso, minha alma gêmea. Eu acredito que posso dizer que finalmente parei de guerrear contra meus sentimentos, e assumi para mim mesmo que eu amo Jim.

Spock abriu a boca para continuar, mas antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo, Amanda agarrou-se ao seu pescoço e o abraçou, com um sorriso radiante. Ela nunca achou que um dia conseguiria ver seu filho em paz na própria pele, e feliz. O fato de que ele não adquiriu uma postura rixa como costuma fazer toda vez que ela o abraçava só contribuiu para aumentar seu sorriso.

Amanda delicadamente afastou-se, e observando a expressão incomumente serena de seu filho, perguntou:

\- Como posso ver que você está praticamente irradiando com brilho em compensação a seu humor habitual, não vou nem perguntar se James reagiu positivamente a sua confissão, pois acho que está bem claro.

\- Embora eu discorde que eu esteja  _'irradiando com brilho'_ , Mãe – disse Spock, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao mencionar as palavras de Amanda – devo admitir que sua conclusão seja correta, Mãe. Jim reagiu positivamente a minha confissão, e creio que eu possa dizer que estamos... romanticamente juntos.

\- Não posso descrever em palavras quão feliz me sinto por você, Spock. – Amanda disse, sinceramente – Vocês vão formar um elo mental de matrimônio?

\- Embora eu não me oponha a ideia e nem Jim o faça, acredito que seja melhor esperarmos mais um pouco, Mãe.

\- Claro, claro, vocês acabaram de dar esse passo e é ainda muito cedo, é uma velha mania de mães. Eu só tenho uma pergunta a fazer, Spock: como você está se sentindo?

Amanda observou Spock adquirir uma expressão pensativa com se procurando uma definição correta para explicar como ele se sentia, até virar-se para Amanda com um brilho nos olhos:

\- Eu acredito que posso dizer que estou me sentindo...  _bem_ , Mãe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V'Ger é a nave-máquina gigante do primeiro filme. Minha primeira vez escrevendo uma cena de fusão mental, espero que não esteja tão ruim.
> 
> 'I Just Want To See The Boy Happy' é o título de uma música do Morrissey.


	10. Capítulo 9 – Live and Let Die

\- Não!

A voz de Amanda, sempre tão controlada perto de todos, ecoou por toda a sala quando Sarek lhe contara o que acontecera. Seus olhos começavam a arder, mas ela se recusava a acreditar nessas palavras.

\- Amanda, peço que tente se acalmar e...

\- Me acalmar? – Amanda interrompeu, sua voz ainda um tom mais alto do que o normal – Você me diz que o nosso filho está morto e espera que eu simplesmente me acalme?

Falar as palavras em voz alta fora ainda mais difícil. Spock estava morto.

\- Eu lhe asseguro que também estou afetado, Amanda – Sarek disse – Mas nós devemos encarar os fatos.

\- Não! Eu não posso simplesmente... Sarek, como você... meu filho – as inevitáveis lágrimas começaram a cair, e ela não tentou controlá-las. Sarek apoiou uma das mãos em seu ombro, e ela agarrou-se a ele, que por uma vez não reclamou de tal gesto, abraçando-a em retorno.

Milhares de memórias lhe inundaram, desde Spock em seu berço, Spock e Sybok escalando as montanhas contra a vontade de Sarek, Spock adolescente indo para a academia, Spock servindo a bordo da Enterprise, Spock junto a James na última vez em que ela o vira, e seu choro aumentou em volume.

Após o que pareceu séculos de interminável choro, e uma dor tão imensa que parecia se manifestar fisicamente, ela ouviu Sarek dizer:

\- Amanda _, kaiidth_. Devemos aceitar o que acontecera, mas isso não quer dizer que seja o fim. Se o katra de Spock permanecer intacto, ainda há uma chance de que seu corpo se regenere ele possa voltar a existir.

A mão de Sarek afagava distraidamente os cabelos de Amanda enquanto ela dizia isso, e demorou alguns segundos para ela processar o que Sarek havia lhe dito. Quando o fez, ela levantou cabeça, franzindo a testa:

\- O quê?

\- Se antes de morrer Spock estabeleceu um elo mental com alguém, é possível que ele tenha deixado seu katra dentro dessa pessoa. Eu tenho fortes convicções que ele o tenha feito com James Kirk, por isso eu partirei hoje para a Terra e irei imediatamente conversar com ele e verificar se esse fora o caso.

Amanda se sentiu mal a menção do nome de James; ela imaginava que a dor dele devesse ser quase tão grande quanto a sua própria. Mas essa nova possibilidade fizera esperança acender dentro de Amanda, e foi com isso que ela olhou para Sarek e perguntou sua voz ainda carregada de emoção:

\- Então, ainda há uma chance do nosso filho poder viver novamente?

Em um raríssimo momento de emoção, Sarek abraçou novamente, com sua inumana força, dizendo em voz baixa:

\- Ainda há, Amanda. Ainda há.

E Amanda se agarrou aquela possibilidade com cada pedaço de seu ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiidth é uma filosofia Vulcana. Literalmente, significa "what is, is". Katra é a alma e/ou espírito.
> 
> Capítulo bem curtinho, mas só acho que ele funciona separado. Live and Let Die é uma música do Paul McCartney, música que o Guns N' Roses fez um cover lindo e transformou em uma das minhas músicas favoritas. Nenhum deles me pertence.


	11. Capítulo 10 - The Hero's Return

Amanda observou o céu de Vulcano, no momento alaranjado, e vendo o sol ainda alto, colocou o capuz sobre sua cabeça para poder sair do templo onde estava. Não havia o que ela pudesse fazer no momento; Sarek estava ocupado conversando com alguns anciões e Spock estava sendo instruído por esses, ainda parecendo adoravelmente confuso e deslocado.

 _Spock está vivo._ O pensamento ainda fazia seu coração se aquecer de uma forma positiva, toda a inevitável mágoa, luto e tristeza da última semana se dissolvendo e dando lugar ao alívio de ver novamente seu filho são e salvo.

Mas se Spock estava novamente em casa, vivo e perto dela, havia alguém que merecia ser agradecido por tal ocorrência, e foi com a intenção de encontrar o antigo capitão de seu filho que Amanda se dirigiu para perto de onde a Ave de Rapina Klingon estava locada, onde sabia estar à tripulação sênior da recém-destruída Enterprise.

Ao aproximar-se o suficiente, Amanda viu um homem e uma mulher em um canto, um descansando a cabeça contra o outro, suas pernas e braços se encostando – Uhura e Scott -, dois homens conversando animadamente enquanto um deles apenas fazia expressões mal-humoradas e dava respostas curtas – Sulu, Chekov e Dr. McCoy -, mas Amanda não encontrara James Kirk em lugar algum.

\- Lady Amanda – Dr. McCoy foi o primeiro a saudá-la, seguido imediatamente pelos outros. Amanda retribuiu os cumprimentos, e então perguntou, se dirigindo a McCoy:

\- Doutor, eu estava procurando James Kirk. Você sabe onde ele está?

\- Jim estava aqui há pouco, mas ele saiu para caminhar e " _se distrair um pouco"_  –Amanda achou ter ouvido o doutor murmurar em voz baixa " _Como se alguém que não tem sangue verde conseguisse se distrair nesse inferno",_ mas resolvera não comentar nada – mas pela direção, acho que ele voltou para o templo.

Amanda agradeceu a McCoy e despediu-se dos outros, voltando-se novamente para dentro do templo. Ela já estava entrando novamente, quando ela viu, a uma curta distância do templo, uma figura sentada perto de uma grande rocha. Uma figura definitivamente não-Vulcana.

Amanda dirigiu-se para lá, mas ele estava tão distraído que não a notou até ela se sentar ao seu lado, com um pouco de dificuldade – ela já não tinha a idade e a agilidade que um dia tivera.

\- James – Amanda o cumprimentou com um aceno.

\- Lady Amanda – James a saudou, virando-se para ela.

\- Só Amanda, James, por favor; chamando-me assim, você faz eu me sentir ainda mais velha do que já estou. – disse Amanda, sorrindo para ele.

\- Tudo bem, Amanda, mas se for assim, você terá de me chamar de Jim. E só para registrar, você ainda é encantadora. – disse ele, sorrindo para ela pela primeira vez.

\- Obrigada, Jim. – disse Amanda, e James – Jim – sorriu para ela e se encostou novamente na pedra.

Após alguns minutos de um silêncio que não era desconfortável, mas também não era completamente agradável, Amanda soltou um suspiro e disse:

\- Jim, eu... eu não tenho nem palavras para lhe dizer o quão eternamente grata eu serei para sempre com você.

Jim pareceu desconfortável por alguns momentos e então disse:

\- Amanda, por favor, você não precisa me agradecer e...

\- Eu preciso sim – Amanda o cortou, suavemente – eu sei que você não fez isso por obrigação, mas você devolveu o meu filho para mim, Jim. Eu vou ser eternamente grata a você por isso, por ter retornado a luz da minha vida. E eu sinto muito por tudo o que você perdeu nessa jornada. – disse Amanda, mordendo o lábio e não mencionando em voz alta a morte do filho de Jim ou a explosão da Enterprise, fato que pareceu ter deixado Jim agradecido.

\- Eu também sinto – disse Jim, olhando para o chão com uma expressão melancólica – sinto muito, Amanda. Mas por mais perdas que eu tenha tido, o fato de Spock estar vivo e bem já faz com que algo tenha valido a pena.

Amanda permaneceu em silêncio, então Jim continuou a falar:

\- Amanda, é como se Spock fosse metade da minha alma. – Jim deu uma risada amarga, sem humor - Eu nunca conseguiria ficar em paz se soubesse que havia uma chance, mesmo que mínima, de salvá-lo. Eu sei que você e Sarek estão gratos, mas eu faria isso de qualquer jeito; eu faria isso por mim.

Amanda apertou um dos braços de Jim em um gesto de apoio, mas antes que ela pudesse falar algo, Jim voltou a se pronunciar:

\- Eu sempre tive, ao longo da minha vida, diversas visões e idéias sobre o amor. Algumas estavam certas, outras não, mas eu estou certo de que amo o seu filho, mais do que consigo explicar. Então, Amanda, quero que você saiba que eu não me arrependo de ter salvado Spock. Fiz isso por ele, por você, por Sarek, por Bones e por todos que o conheceram, mas eu o fiz principalmente por mim. Eu não queria viver sem ele, e havendo uma mínima chance de tê-lo de volta, eu o faria.

Amanda apertou mais sua mão ao redor do braço de Jim, fazendo-o olhar para ela:

\- Isso não torna o ato menos nobre, Jim. Sou grata a você, e sou grata por meu filho ter a você. Vulcanos não acreditam em sorte, mas ele não sabe o quão sortudo é por ter a você.

Jim sorriu para ela, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro até então, e mesmo com os traços um pouco mais envelhecidos, Amanda pode entender uma das razões por seu filho ter se apaixonado por ele.

Lado a lado, Amanda e Jim assistiram o sol de Vulcano ir diminuindo no horizonte, em um silêncio confortável e cúmplice.

**X_X_X**

\- Mãe?

Ao ouvir a voz de seu filho, Amanda virou-se, surpresa; ela achava que Spock estava no templo, e não em casa. Ao indagar sobre sua presença, sua resposta foi:

\- Se a senhora estiver disponível, eu gostaria de formular algumas perguntas a você em relação ao nosso encontro durante esta manhã.

Amanda teve de suprimir um suspiro. Sim, ela não poderia estar mais feliz em ver seu filho vivo e saudável novamente, mas ela tinha de admitir para si mesma que era frustrante vê-lo novamente tão rígido e desconfortável com suas emoções.

\- Sem problemas, Spock. Quais são suas dúvidas? – disse Amanda, gesticulando para Spock sentar-se ao seu lado, o que ele fez, após alguns momentos de hesitação.

\- Eu me encontro ainda incapaz de responder precisamente a questão que o computador me fez durante esta manhã.

 _Pobre Spock_ , Amanda pensou. Ele parecia tão terrivelmente confuso, como um cachorrinho perdido. Ela o teria abraçado, se não soubesse que tal ato apenas o deixaria ainda mais desconfortável.

\- Spock, não há uma "resposta correta" quando se trata de emoções. Às vezes, estamos tristes e alegres ao mesmo tempo, furiosos e com medo. Eu sei que você se sente confuso em relação a isso por ser Vulcano, sendo que Vulcanos controlam suas emoções, mas você também é meio-humano. Você vai aprender de novo a se sentir confortável com suas emoções, se sentir bem novamente.

\- Me  _"sentir bem"_? – perguntou Spock, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Amanda franziu a testa. Ela não sabia o que lhe fizera dizer aquela palavra em particular; a única vez em que Spock lhe dissera estar se sentindo  _"bem"_  fora quando lhe contara sobre seu relacionamento com Jim.

\- É um estado de espírito, Spock. Você uma vez se descrevera assim para mim. Eu sei que soa estranho, não é algo que eu possa explicar, mas você vai saber quando se sentir assim novamente.

Assim, ao menos, Amanda esperava. Spock, durante estes dias, ainda não dera sinais de reconhecer o seu relacionamento com Jim. Ela via Jim fazer pequenas tentativas –  _"Não Almirante, apenas Jim, Spock" –_ e ser paciente, e ela estava certa que isso seria apenas uma questão de tempo até Spock se lembrar, mas uma parte dela estava receosa.

Spock não disse nada, mas o jeito que arqueou novamente a sobrancelha gritava "ilógico". Amanda sorriu e perguntou:

\- Há mais alguma coisa perturbando seus pensamentos, meu filho?

\- De fato, há – Spock respondeu após alguns segundos em silêncio – Como a senhora deve saber, a tripulação da Enterprise e o Almirante Kirk amanhã irão se dirigir à Terra, para enfrentar julgamento.

Amanda assentiu positivamente com a cabeça, esperando Spock elaborar melhor o que estava dizendo, mas ele continuou em silêncio.

\- E qual é o problema, Spock? Você vai junto com eles?

\- De fato, Mãe, essa é uma pergunta que ainda não consegui responder a mim mesmo.

\- Oh, você quer dizer que está em dúvida se você vai ou não? – Amanda franziu a testa – Bem Spock, essa é sua decisão. Eu iria adorar ter você comigo por mais uns tempos, mas acho que seus colegas e amigos também gostariam. E como você conviveu mais tempo com eles, em especial com James Kirk, talvez isso o ajude a recuperar suas memórias mais rapidamente, além do fato de que eles irão enfrentar um julgamento na Frota Estelar por terem salvo você. Não que seja uma obrigação moral acompanhá-los, mas seria um gesto de amizade.

Spock escutara-a atentamente, e quando Amanda terminou, ele replicou simplesmente:

\- Eu devo considerar isso. Obrigado pelo seu tempo, Mãe.

\- Disponha Spock. – disse Amanda, um sorriso no rosto

**X_X_X**

No dia seguinte, quando a ave de rapina Klingon partiu rumo Terra, Amanda não se sentiu surpresa em saber que Spock estava dentro dela. Surpresa não foi à emoção que ela sentiu; estava mais para orgulho e esperança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hero's Return é o nome de uma música do Pink Floyd escolhida aleatoriamente. Pink Floyd também não me pertence.
> 
> Esse é o último capítulo, mas há um epílogo na próxima parte. Um pouquinho de Uhura/Scotty amor, notaram? E K/S feelings! Eu sou açucarada, eu sei.


	12. Epílogo

Amanda não poderia ter tido uma maior alegria a essa altura de sua vida do que ter recuperado seu filho, mas ela julgava que não era só ela que estava contente por Spock continuar vivo e presente; todo o planeta Terra deveria estar muito feliz por isso no momento.

Ela não pode evitar o sorriso de orgulho ao lembrar-se das palavras de Sarek, dizendo que Spock e a tripulação da Enterprise haviam conseguido salvar o planeta Terra mais uma vez.

E pensando em Sarek, ela se lembrou de que ele devia estar chegando em breve. Ela resolvera esperá-lo em casa, pois por mais que Amanda não quisesse admitir, o sol de Vulcano estava se tornando a cada dia mais cansativo para uma agora senhora.

Ela suspirou, sentando-se em uma de suas favoritas cadeiras. Ela odiava esperar, mas como era o caso, ela o fez.

Amanda supôs que em algum momento ela devia ter adormecido, pois ela voltou a si com a voz de seu marido chamando-a. Ela abriu os olhos para ver Sarek curvado a sua frente, e então se levantou e o abraçou apertado dando-lhe um breve beijo, sentindo sua falta.

Alguns minutos depois, quando ela e Sarek já estavam estabelecidas na sala, Sarek com uma xícara de chá, Amanda lhe perguntou:

\- Como foram as coisas no tribunal?

Sarek iniciou um longo monólogo sobre as circunstâncias do tribunal, e Amanda não pode dizer que ela ficara realmente surpresa quando Sarek lhe dissera que James Kirk parecia ter ficado feliz em ter sido rebaixado de Almirante a Capitão; ela sempre achara que James Kirk era um homem para viver no meio das estrelas, a procura do desconhecido.

\- E nosso filho também me pediu para eu lhe dar um recado, Amanda. – Sarek disse quando Amanda parecia perdida em pensamentos, e isso lhe captou a atenção.

\- E o que ele disse?

\- Suas exatas palavras foram  _'Diga a ela que... eu me sinto bem.'_ , embora eu não tenha entendido se há algum significado por trás delas.

\- Há um significado sim, Sarek – disse Amanda sorrindo, surpresa com a mensagem de Spock, mas felicíssima por essa. Seu filho estava bem, estava recuperando as suas memórias e restaurando seus laços. Ela não elaborou mais sua resposta, mas seu marido não pareceu se importar.

Amanda sempre tivera dúvidas sobre sua vida, se realmente tomara o caminho certo. Mas pensando em seu marido e em seu filho, ela não podia lamentar essas escolhas. Nunca poderia.

Ela, como seu filho, também se sentia bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, fim! Espero que tenham gostado. :-)


End file.
